Shapeshifting
Shapeshifting is colloquially a synonym of transformation. all involved in altering living physical things. True shapeshifting is an intermediate sort of transformation between skinchanging and transfiguration. True Shapeshifting Shapeshifting proper retains all the material in the user's body, but changes it more drastically, being able to alter the substances (transmuting) into other bodily material, i.e. drastically different bodies can be formed, but all material must be used in some way. (You can't just make hair go away, you have to have a growth or sag or goiter somewhere to put it.) The more different the transmutation of materials, the more effort it takes, so most mages are just creative with solutions, for example: body hair to hair on the head. Creating more muscles is often a goal, with strong gnome or halfling forms common to humans. The entire shapes and structures can be changed (ex: man to woman) and any body parts the mage can imagine can be formed (limited by the substance of the body). Shapeshifters are trained to latch on to the natural form of their bodies, so they can return to it, but limit of memory always leaves room for alterations. Rogue shapeshifters untrained to memorize their original forms never return to what they originally looked like and may have even changed forms before they finished growing, thus growing in each current form during their childhood. If a shapeshifter has held on to their original or "home" form, when they are knocked unconcious, they return to it. Shapeshifting form being retained by sleep varies from shifter to shifter. Shapeshifting is a very recognizable type of transformation that is limited by the amount of material in the body. All parts or material in a creature must be used somewhere or turned into something attached to it. By these means, a shapeshifter cannot change their size, but can create the illusion they've have or otherwise hide part of their material somewhere, such as in a hole or under a hat. The magic flows from the spirit, driven by the will, through all parts of the body connected to the spirit (which in the everday case is all) and changes that material. The constant connection to the spirit is what maintains the spell. Colloquial Usage See the main article, Skinchanging, for that type of transformation and other uses of the term. See the main article, Transfiguration, for that type of transformation and other uses of the term. Polymorphery Shapeshifting (or transfiguration) is called polymorphery '''or '''polymorphing when a caster transforms someone else rather than themselves. Extent of Abilities Shapeshifters of all kinds, if adept at the process and familiar with the target form, are able to manifest all kinds of shapes and substances to their bodies, such as claws, spikes, metal/armor skin, wings, etc. The stranger the form, the more likely it is relegated to only those naturally possessing the ability, like making iron spikes protrude from their body. Form Sympathy Using anything shed or collected from the form desired (be it beast, person, etc.) assists the caster in making the transformation. For example, even drinking the rainwater out of the footprint of an animal in question will assist in shifting one's shape to mimic it. Category:Transformation Category:Transmutation Category:Spells